Mistakes
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: Kai looks back on his biggest mistake that cost him his career and reputation: his decision to leave the Bladebreakers and join a stronger team.


_Something new! Be Shocked!_

_This little piece was inspired by Coldplay's Viva La Vida. How odd. Because I actually hate Coldplay. ANYWAY. _

_I honestly have no idea where this is going, or if it will evolve to be more than a one shot._

_Disclaimer: You know, I don't anything from Beyblade or Coldplay's annoyingly catchy music._

_So read, enjoy and please Review._

_P.S: Lot's of mistakes as always :)._

_-_

_Mistakes_

The wind swept past him and he instinctively pulled his jacket tighter around him. His once fiery, astonishing eyes were now a washed and battered brown. He looked slowly up to the sky. The clouds were threatening to spill any moment now. It would only take a crack of thunder and the clouds would open up and let the water pour to the earth below.

Another gust of wind blew past him making his hair blow into his face. He sighed heavily. His pale hands reached for his hood and swiftly pulled it up over his head. He looked down at his once full and strong hands. They were now laced with bruises and cuts. They slowly sunk into the pockets of his jacket.

A loud crack echoed from the sky and he noticed small drops appearing on the pavement. He closed his eyes and cursed for a moment. He snapped his eyes open suddenly. He winced. How many times had he reminded himself not to close his eyes? The lack of sight brought back the memories. The memories of his past. Past mistakes.

Another crack bellowed from the sky. He was tempted, but why? He closed his eyes.

"_Kai, what's going on?" The look on his face was heartbroken._

"_I'm moving on."_

_He frowned, confused. "What…?"_

"_I'm joining another team."_

_Shattered. His face seemed to break into a million pieces, if that were possible. "But," he was struggling for words. "We need you Kai, we really do…" he pleaded._

"_Do you think I care?" He was so blunt. "I have better things to waste my time on."_

_The boy bit his lip. "What?" His eyes were growing glassy._

"_What don't you understand?" He was almost angry. "I'm joining a better team."_

He quickly opened his eyes, mentally slapping himself again. How could he have been so heartless? Especially to a team that was his soil, that helped him grow, fed him and watered him. A real team.

The sky was pouring now. He was half soaked. The amount of pain he must have caused them… immeasurable. Exactly what he deserved in return.

"_This is how the team runs, Kai," he replied bluntly._

"_This isn't a team," Kai spat in return._

"_Don't question how this works, Kai. You chose to be on the winning team and that's exactly what you got."_

"_Then I quit."_

_He turned around; the most evil look crossed his face. "You can't quit."_

_Kai rolled his eyes and turned on his heel before heading for the exit. The familiar sound of a Beyblade being launched filled the air. Kai quickly turned, only to have a Beyblade hit him in the shoulder._

_With a loud cry, he clutched his wounded shoulder. "I said you can't quit."_

What a long 3 months that was. He was being run into the ground. Slowly losing himself as he did so. The emotional and physical pain wasn't worth it. Winning was everything to them. He couldn't understand after such severe injuries they could just go out again and again, slowly ruining themselves. All for victory.

He didn't feel anything was worth victory anymore. He would pick up his blade and stare sympathetically at his fallen victim. They would return the same look, with a slight mix of disappointment and awe. It made him sick to think how many people looked up to that team. The fan base was amazing, mind boggling. If only they knew. The continuous training, the lack of sleep, the pain, the injuries and the drugs. That's what stood behind all those victories.

He trained almost every hour of every day. When he wasn't training, he was either: eating, sleeping, travelling, battling or doing P.A stunts. His daily sleep ranged from between 2 to 4 hours. His muscles were always sore and if wasn't a sprain it was either strain or a fracture. He was loaded up on sleeping pills each night, vitamins in the morning, along with energy supplements and painkillers. Some life.

A life which he left behind.

"_Kai, we've been through this…" he warned._

"_I don't care!" he screamed back, hysterical. "I'm done!"_

"_You're not done. You're far from it."_

_Kai shuffled through his pocket and pulled out his blade. "Is this what you want?!" His eyes darted from one member to the next. "Hm!?"_

_Fang stood up, his dark eyes loomed over Kai. "Kai, please, calm down," his voice was cool and collected. "You've never lost a battle… which is something we've all admired." He looked at him in… desperation. "You're a great asset to the team… it would be unfortunate for you to leave."_

_Kai turned and headed for the door. "You can't leave Kai," a deep voice boomed."No one ever leaves."_

_Kai turned sharply throwing his blade in front of the four. "Take it," he growled._

_They looked at him; all of them smirked, except Fang. "Kai, please reconsider before we have to… force you."_

"_I've become a part of the very thing I hate. Blading for victory."_

"_You joined the team to win Kai." Rush stood up, his blonde hair falling over his face. "And I'm afraid Kai, we'll have to force you to stay…"_

Kai winced. It was painful, definitely, but the best decision he made in the last 3 and a bit months. But his decision didn't come without sacrifice. They took his most prized possession. Dranzer. He was then beaten senseless and dumped in the street. He was left with nothing. Nothing at all.

Suddenly there was a faint sound of footsteps. He looked up quickly and found a figure rounding the corner. He lowered his head and kept walking. He watched the figures feet as it got closer. He made another mistake. He looked up, straight up at the figures face. It was a young boy, of about 15. His tousled brown main was half wet and sticking up slightly. He was thin and slightly shorter than Kai. His dark eyes went from content to anger in a split second. They turned to slits as his jaw clenched and Kai looked down again. The figure passed and he sighed in relief.

He couldn't stand being in public now. Everywhere he went he was stared down or abused. But he deserved it, he deserved all of it. He used to be able to see the fear in his enemy's eyes and awe in those who looked up to him. Now all he could see was anger and disgust.

The faint crashing of blades in the wind could be heard. He sighed. He used to own that world. How could things have spiralled down so quickly? He was now the most hated person in the beyblade world.

_The screen flashed a few times before the evening news came to air. _

"_Another shock has made ripples in the beyblade world today. Kai Hiwatari, former member of the Bladebreakers has been kicked out of the notorious 'Night Kings' after apparently severely abusing team members. Long time member, Rush was available for comment._

"_I don't know how it was kept a secret for long. It was just verbal abuse in the beginning, until we found him physically abusing Fang after the match with F Dynasty. We told him to leave, but he wouldn't take any of it."_

His jaw clenched and so did his knuckles. He couldn't believe what they said about him. It made his blood boil, his hands shake… but, there was nothing he could do. They had turned everyone against him. Nobody could believe what he had become. His anger vanished suddenly. There was nothing he could anymore. He couldn't control his own life and it wasn't something to get angry over.

Another crack echoed through the sky as he slowly walked through the rain. The clashing of Beyblades became louder. The thought of Dranzer floated back. You couldn't imagine how lost he felt without her. And he couldn't imagine the pain he had put her through. Ditching her for another blade and now, sacrificing her for his freedom. She was his backup plan. She always got the bad end of the deal.

There was a light thud and something suddenly hit his foot. "GO AGAIN!" There was a loud shout.

He looked down and froze. That familiar blue blade brought him back down to earth. He looked up and found the person it belonged to. He winced.

"HEY MISTER! CAN YOU GET THAT BLADE FOR ME!" He yelled with that big fat old smile on his face.

They both froze. Kai took a step back as he took a step forward. Kai made the mistake of looking up at him again. Giving him a full view of his face. He gasped and Kai quickly turned. "KAI!" He shouted as Kai began to run. "KAI!" He shouted again, but Kai kept running.

There was another crack and Kai looked back. Just as he did so he felt his foot get caught, making him fall head over heels, face first into a puddle. He sighed heavily in defeat. He heard the footsteps get closer.

"Kai?" He asked gently.

Kai got on all fours and turned to face him. "Tyson," he whispered.

Kai watched as sympathy washed through Tyson's eyes. "What happened?" Tyson whispered, as his eyes searched the broken form in front of him.

Loud splashes were heard distantly. Kai looked beyond Tyson, but Tyson's eyes didn't move. Another figure appeared, he realised it was Ray. Ray's raven hair was flat, slickly sticking to the sides of his face. His cat golden eyes were slightly droopy and a slight purple tinge shadowed underneath his eyes. His white Chinese collared top was soaked and slightly see-through.

His facial expression dropped to Tyson's. "Kai…?" He was clearly confused. A small smile made its way onto Ray's lips.

Tyson put a hand out, but Kai grunted, helping himself up. "We saw what they did to you…" Tyson commented sympathetically.

Kai shrugged it off, looking down. "Doesn't mean anything now." Kai turned his back and kept walking.

Tyson lunged forward grabbing on to Kai's sleeve, revealing the frail, bruised and scarred arm. Ray gasped slightly. "What did they do to you…?"

Kai turned to face them, a genuine smile on his face. "You two," he touched both their shoulders, "will go far. Don't make the same mistake I did." Kai turned again.

"Kai, stay with us…" Ray offered pleadingly.

"Just for a little while," Tyson added with desperation.

Kai sighed and turned quickly, his eyes wide. "Look out!" His hoarse voice commanded. The two looked behind them in fright.

Kai quickly slipped around the corner and into the shadows. "Kai!" They chorused, following close behind.

Kai sighed again. And he left that life? He suddenly questioned why he didn't just fall into their arms right then and there. He didn't deserve them; he didn't even deserve their sympathy. This is the life he deserved, the lonely kind of life.

All of a sudden, it seemed his life was over. He was only at the ripe old age of 17 and nine months. The things he had seen and experienced weren't the ones of a 17 year old. More like of a 60 year old man.

Their shouting was now fading into the distance which eased him, but also made him feel slightly melancholy. Kai shook the thoughts away. He had to focus on what was happening now. He didn't know what he was doing, where he was going or why? He had to make a new future and he had no idea where to start.


End file.
